iMeow
by deetrixjaay
Summary: Sam makes a wish that she never thought would come true. And now, she's an adorable little kitten, roaming the streets as a stray. What happens when a certain dork decides to adopt her? Well, lets just say it's gonna be a buttload of crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**(Read author's note in a British accent) Why hello, loves! DEETRIXJAAY here and I happily present you lot with a brand-new story of mine. I do hope you find it enjoyable! Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TV show iCarly. But I do own Seddie. *slap* Okay, fine I don't own that either.

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I threw my backpack onto my bed angrily. Today was the crappiest Friday I've ever had in my life. Okay, maybe not of my life, but it was pretty damn crappy. I was running late this morning so I had to skip breakfast. Gibby wasn't at school today, so I didn't have my personal punching bag. Carly failed to inform me that she was going to go up to Yakima for a few days, which left me with only Freddork for company over the weekend. I caught Eric, the guy I've been dating for a couple weeks, making out with fucking Rona Berger behind the bleachers. And to top it all off, upon coming home, I discovered that my mom ran off to a club for the night, leaving me with a hastily written note, an empty fridge, and no money to buy food.

I flopped down next to my backpack and buried my head into one of my pillows. I yelled into the pillow and then threw it at the wall, knocking the framed picture of Carly, Freddie, and me off its hook. It hit the ground with the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. "Fuck," I mumbled and I scrambled to pick up the broken frame. I picked up the frame and placed it on my small, cluttered desk. I carefully started picking up one of the bigger pieces of glass. Suddenly, something brushed past my leg and yowled loudly. I jerked my hand back, causing the glass to slice across the palm of my hand. "Holy shit!" I yelled, pressing the edge of my Penny Tee to the cut to stop the bleeding. I glared at the grey and black cat that had startled me. "Goddamnit, Frothy! Look what you made me do!" I huffed.

The cat scampered over to where I was crouched down on the floor and rubbed his head against the outside of my thigh. I tried fighting the urge to forgive my cat. If there was one weakness I possessed, it was Frothy, the little cat that I loved almost as much as I loved meat. I pulled my t-shirt off the cut; it had stopped bleeding. I stood up, scooping Frothy into my arms as I rose. I walked into my bathroom and rummaged through the mess until I finally found a band-aid. I stuck it onto the cut and strode back into my room. I snuggled onto my bed sheets, hugging Frothy's small warm body to my chest.

"Aw, Frothy baby, Mama can never stay mad at you," I cooed. Yeah, I know. Sam Puckett cooing? Like I said, Frothy's my weakness. He purred softly and curled up in my arms. "It must be easy to be a cat, huh, Frothers? All you do is nap and lounge around all day. That's my dream life. I wish -" I stopped and realized how stupid I sounded; talking to someone who wouldn't talk back. I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I wish I could be a cat sometimes…" A loud bang on my window jolted me out of my conversation with my cat. I gently set Frothy down on my pillow and walked over to see what hit my window. I opened it and stuck my head out, scanning the street for any drunken hoboes or gangly thugs that could've possibly thrown a rock or something. There was nobody in sight. I pursed my lips. What the hell was that then? A chilly breeze brushed past my window and sent a shiver down my spine. I shut the window and settled back into my bed next to Frothy. _What a great way to end a perfectly crappy day_. A wave of drowsiness suddenly passed over me and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>I was woken by a loud drunken yell. I slowly opened my eyes and caught sight of the clock. 7:00 AM, too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. I glared at the doorway, where my mom stood with an angry expression on her face. Her scowl deepened as she stepped through the doorway. I was about to shout at her to butt the fuck out of my room, but she started yelling.<p>

"Is Sam running some goddamn f-ing cat zoo in my house? I barely gave her permission to keep that stupid rabid one, and now she has two?"

I looked at her in confusion. _Two cats? What the hell is she talking about?_ She stomped towards the bed and glowered at me. I suddenly realized how big my mom looked. No, I wasn't saying she looked fat, just big, like she turned into some giant last night during her drunken escapade. Wait a minute, two… oh nuh-uh. No way…

_I wish I could be a cat sometimes…_

Holy crap! Before I could freak out, my mom grabbed me by the neck and started walking towards the front door. _No mom! Wait it's me, Sam!_ Instead of words, a steady stream of meows and hisses flowed out of my mouth. My mom wrenched open the door and tossed me onto the lawn.

"And stay out of my house you gunky kitten!"

I scrambled to my feet – paws? – and trotted over to the side of the road where a puddle was sitting. I looked into my reflection in the water and staring back at me was…

A tiny golden-furred kitten. I jumped back in surprise and let out a stunned yowl. Holy fucking shit. This was so _not _happening! I peeked back into the water. Oh my God, it so was. My breathing became quick and shallow. I think I was hyperventilating. Holy mother, I was a FREAKIN' cat. I paced along the sidewalk trying to figure out a logical explanation for this.

What heavenly, supernatural, or whatever the fuck force could cause this to happen? I go to church. Okay, sometimes I do. Well fine, sometimes Freddie, who's a devout Christian, tells me about church. And I'm pretty sure God has never turned anybody into a cat before, so that rules out heavenly. That leaves supernatural. (I'm not counting whatever the fuck because, well, it just doesn't count!) But what could it be? I sighed and it just hit me that my mother had kicked me out of my own house. Well, that's happened tons of times before, just you know, I was HUMAN! I hissed (I guess that can be the cat version of cussing). Well, there was only one place I could go, Carly's. Maybe I could catch her before she and Spencer left to Yakima!

I was about to step out onto the street when a silver car went rushing by, nearly running me over. I let out an angry meow and cursed myself for being so stupid. I wasn't the indestructible Sam Puckett anymore, I was a tiny little kitten; I had to be careful. I looked both ways before crossing the street and set off in the direction of Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what'd you think? Is this a story worth pursuing? Would you keep reading it whenever I update? Please review, just please...<strong>

**Oh, and by the way... for all of you guys who were looking forward to a iCarly story with all the Greek mythology chiz, that's coming up soon. Don't worry I got chu! [;**

**Mk, well that's all I gots to say right now. BYE!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's chapter two of iMeow!**

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own iCarly, but I do own Sam's little kitty body! :3

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Yes! After over an hour of walking, I finally found a familiar sight; the Groovy Smoothie. Now I only had less than two blocks until I made it to Carly's apartment. I scampered past the Groovy Smoothie's open door, and then did a double take. There on the floor was a spilt smoothie. The strawberry chunks helped me identify it as a Strawberry Splat, my favorite flavor. I peeked around to make sure the coast was clear and smirked. Well, I think I smirked, but I'm not sure how that looks on a cat. I snuck into the smoothie joint and began lapping up the spilt smoothie. _Mmm… so good_. After skipping breakfast and dinner yesterday, nothing tasted better than that smoothie did at that moment. After my belly was (surprisingly) full, I felt sloshy and a teeny bit sleepy. I was about to curl up right on the spot for a little nap, when I was interrupted by a screaming T-Bo.

"Oh nuh-uh! No animals in my smoothie joint! This ain't no animal shelter!" He rushed towards me with a broom in hand. He batted at me and I hissed, feeling the fur on the back of my neck rise. I narrowly avoided his second swing and fled the restaurant with a final hiss. T-Bo followed me all the way to the door. "Yeah, that's right, you better run! And don't come back, or else I'm gonna be serving cat on a stick next week!"

I kept running until I got to an empty alley. I felt out of breath and super-duper tired. I settled in the corner of the alley. _Maybe just a little nap…_ But as I was falling asleep, I was interrupted again. But this time, it wasn't T-Bo brandishing a broom. Nope, it was a huge, snarling Rottweiler. And he was glaring right at me. _Oh shit-sticks._ I made a feebly attempt of inching away from the dog, but his were locked onto me, following my each and every move. My heart pounded. _Ack, how am I going to get out of here?_ I guess a little part of the human Sam Puckett was still in me, because I did something pretty brave and seriously stupid. I launched my tiny body at the dog's face. As I flew through the air, my claws extended and I slashed at the dog's maw. He let out a howl of pain and let his guard drop for a few seconds. I used those precious seconds to slip in between his legs and bolt out of the alley.

After a steps, I already heard the dog barking, right on my little kitty heels. I ran and ran, faster than I ever had in my life. I almost jumped in happiness when I saw Bushwell right around the corner. _Oh thank you God, Buddha, Allah, or whoever the hell's up there! _A person was just walking through the door, giving me the perfect opportunity to slip in behind him. Right as I reached the door, I turned my head back to face the dog one more time. Bad move; it slowed me down, almost to the point where I was clamped into the dog's jaws. I faced towards the apartment complex's door only to collide with someone's denim clad leg. I tumbled onto my back and closed my eyes, ready to get devoured by the dog attacker.

But instead of feeling the tearing of the dog's sharp teeth, I felt a strong arm scoop me up and take me inside the air-conditioned Bushwell lobby. I purred in relief and rubbed my head against my savior's shoulder. The guy smelled like an oddly familiar combination of cinnamon and mint. He smelled kinda… nice. I felt a rumble from his chest and knew he was chuckling.

"Good thing I got you out of trouble, huh, little cat? Let's take a look at you to see if that big bad dog did anything to hurt you."

My body tensed up as soon as I heard the guy's voice. No freakin' way. He wrapped his hands around my middle and lifted me in front of him, revealing his face. Goddamn. Freddie Benson, the last person I wanted to see in my current state. I hissed into his face. His eyes grew wide.

"Woah, little cat, did I hurt you or something? I'm sorry!" His eyes traveled along my body, checking for any injuries. My anger quickly turned into embarrassment. Freddie Benson, though he did not know it, was checking out my body. My naked, only covered in fur body. I squirmed around, trying to get out of his arms, but he only tightened his grip. He pulled me into the crook of his arm and stroked the top of my head. "Shh… it's okay little cat, you're okay now." His touch made me feel sleepy and all my anger and embarrassment was replaced with exhaustion. I forgot about everything around me, and with a soft purr, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself somewhere other than my room. For a minute I forgot where I was. Then, it all came rushing back to me; the wish, the Groovy Smoothie, the scary dog, Freddie coming to my rescue… all because I was a cat. I looked down at my body, hoping that by some miracle, I had changed back into a human. I saw a small, furry, golden paw and knew that it hadn't happened. I mewed sadly and looked around the room. Galaxy Wars posters, picture of me, techy stuff all over the desk, picture of Carly… yep, I was definitely in Frednub's room. Wait a minute, a picture of _me_? My eyes shot back to the top shelf of his desk. Mhm, that was, in fact, a picture of me. I flung myself off his bed and onto his desk. I clambered to the top where my picture sat. It was a picture of me in the middle of a laugh, holding a turkey leg and wearing one of his Penny Tees. Sam Puckett wearing one of Freddie's T-shirts? It's not what you think, the rain had soaked through my white t-shirt that day, and Freddie was gentleman enough to let me use his. I remembered that day, but I didn't remember him taking that picture of me. I craned my neck to get a better look, when the bedroom door opened. In my surprise, I toppled over the edge of the top shelf. I braced myself for the impact of the ground, but was once again saved by a strong arm.

"Geez little cat, I thought you were going to plunge to your death there. Good thing I caught you!" He rubbed the top of my head with his knuckles and set me down on one of his pillows. He climbed onto the bed and lay on his belly, facing me. He rested his chin in his palm and looked at me thoughtfully. "So little cat, what do you want to do now?"

_I want to go home!_ All that came out of my mouth was meows and purrs. I buried my face in my paws. It was so damn frustrating!

"Aw hey, what's the matter? Are you hungry or something? Do you want some food?"

My ears perked at the mention of food. My head snapped up in his direction. He laughed and got up from the bed.

"Let's go get you some food, little cat." He scooped me up in his arms once again and made our way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd you think? Opinions will be accepted in review form (x<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there people of the internet! Mk, so I wanted to see how a chapter in Freddie's P.O.V. would be like and here it is! Tell whatchu think! Should I just go back to all Sam's P.O.V. or should I throw in a little bit of Freddie's? Leave me a review, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN iCARLY. [insert Sam Puckett-like tantrum here]

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I scooped the little kitten into my arms and carried into my kitchen, setting her down on top of the kitchen counter. "Stay there little cat, we don't want you almost-plunging to your death again." I gave her a pat on the head and started rummaging through the fridge. _Hmm…_ cucumber cups… super low fat yogurt… spinach cakes… containers of fruit sauce… What do cats eat? I picked up something that almost looked like cat food. What it actually was, I had no idea. It could've possibly been that new soy bean patty mix my mom made last night. I pulled my head out of the fridge and faced the golden kitten. She was staring up at me with huge, bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile. She was a really cute little thing. I grabbed a clean bowl and a spoon off the rack next to the kitchen sink and put a small scoop of the soy patty mix into the bowl.

"Here you go little cat. Eat up." I watched her inch cautiously towards the bowl. Hey, I wouldn't blame her. As soon as she took a whiff of the bowl's content, she hissed and shot backwards, almost falling over the edge of the counter. She recovered herself and settled down and eyed me as if she was saying, 'Really? You expect me to eat that crap?' I sighed and put a small dollop of the patty mix onto my index finger.

"C'mon little cat… you have to eat something…" I coaxed, slowly extending my hand towards her. Her eyes followed my finger warily. Her head carefully stretched towards my outstretched hand. "That's it, little cat, just one small bite." Her nose was almost touching my finger. Then, she hissed again and nipped the tip of my finger, avoiding the soy patty as she did so.

I drew back, cradling my hurt finger with my other hand. I turned on the sink and let the water run over my finger, washing away the soy patty and a small trail of blood. "Geez, for such a little cat, you sure bite hard," I said, glaring at the kitten as she padded over to me. My frown turned into a soft smile when she sat and stared up at me. Her big blue eyes were just too hard to stay mad at. I laughed.

"Oh well, that was expected. My friend Sam did the same thing when I tried feeding her my mom's cucumber cups." I dried my hands on a paper towel, plucked the cat off the counter, and headed towards the front door. "Let's go, little cat. We'll see if we can catch Carly before she leaves for Yakima and we'll find you something to eat at her house." The kitten's eyes lit up and she started squirming around in my arms. "Alright, alright! Calm down, we're going!" I pulled open the apartment door and nearly ran smack dab into Spencer, who was lugging an enormous purple suitcase behind him. He turned and smiled brightly.

"Hey there kiddo! Wanna help me carry Carly's way-too-heavy luggage to my car?"

I snickered. Of course Carly would find the need to pack her entire closet for a weekend-long trip to visit her Grandad. "Sorry, Spence, as much I'd like to, my hands are a little full right now." I lifted the little kitten towards Spencer. "See?"

Spencer gasped and dropped the luggage onto the ground with a loud thump. He used his index fingers to pet each side of her furry pint-sized face. "D'aaaww! She's so cute, like a little panda bear. But in cat-form… and she's gold instead of black and white… and she probably doesn't eat bamboo…" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm just trying to say she's super cute!" He pulled the cat out of my hands and cradled her in his arms. "Aw, look at you! You're such a little cutie…" he cooed. "Carlaaay! Look what Freddie found!"

Carly walked out of the apartment holding a hair brush in one hand and two more bags in the other. "What do you want Spencer? We told Grandad that we left half an hour ago and we're not even – Aw! Spencer, where did you get her?" she gushed. She dropped her stuff and joining her brother in fussing over the small animal.

"Freddie found her!" Spencer said, nodding over at me. Carly looked over at me and beamed.

"Freddie! She's precious!" She tapped the kitten's nose. "Who's a little cutie pie? Aw, you are! You're so adorable!"

I saw the kitten's body tense up under all the Shay siblings' attention. I bit my lip. "Uh, you guys? Maybe you shouldn't be so close. She's a b–"

Suddenly, Spencer yelped in pain and lost his hold on the cat. I let out a breath of relief when she gracefully tumbled on the ground and to her feet. She sent a disdainful hiss towards the Shays and darted into their apartment. I sent Spencer an apologetic look. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. She's a biter." I clapped him on the shoulder consolingly.

Carly assured me that he was okay and then glanced at the time on her PearPhone. "Oh chiznits, we're _really _running late. Sorry Freddie, but Spencer and I really have to go." I shrugged.

"That's okay. Hey is it cool if I look around in your kitchen for something to feed the cat? She wouldn't eat anything from mine."

Carly chuckled. "You should introduce her to Sam; they both really hate your mom's cooking."

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked, smirking.

Carly laughed again and then picked her stuff off the floor. "Well, see you at school on Monday! C'mon Spencer, bring my suitcase downstairs. We have to go!" she said, already making her way down the hall.

Spencer took his hand off his face and I could see the tiny bite marks the kitten left on his nose. "I really am sorry about that, Spencer," I apologized again.

He heaved the luggage off of the ground and started pulling down the hall. "It's cool, Freddie! See you lates!" he yelled over his shoulder. I heard him mumbling to himself. "Damn cats… always attacking my face… hurts like a bitch…" He disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

I chuckled. _Oh Spencer…_ I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. Time to find my little cat…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry. I know it was a bit shorter than usual. BUT, I promise I'll update again later tonight, okay? I'm just running a little late for my ballet class and had to wrap it up here! Don't fret!<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses for all that review. And maybe I'll even shoot you one of them Fatcakes (: LOL.**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy there. So here's ch-ch-ch-chapter four! (: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I'm the owner of iCarly._ Uh... no you're not. _Yes I am, goddamnit! _No you're NOT! _Really? _True chiz. _Boo :(

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

As I walked into Carly's apartment, there was a scratching sound coming from the kitchen. It was accompanied by a chorus of frustrated meows and hisses. I went to the kitchen for a closer look. What I found was both shocking and amusing.

The little kitty was scratching and clawing at the refrigerator door repeatedly. The fur on the back of her neck was raised while she slashed and hacked at the closed door. Upon closer inspection, I could see she had already caused a decent amount of damage. There were claw marks running along the bottom corner of the door. I laughed when she sprung up and balanced herself on her back paws like she was trying to reach the door. _Huh, pretty smart cat._ I shuffled over to her and pulled her into my arms, stopping her from doing any more damage to the unfortunate door. I rubbed the top of her head.

"Hey now little cat, calm down. I'll get the door for you." Her kicking and squirming slowed and she settle into my arms. She looked up at me and then back at the fridge almost like she was saying, 'Well? Go on, open the door for me.' I smiled down at her and opened up the fridge. I tucked her into the crook of my right arm and started digging through the Shays' food.

"Okay little cat, we have some fruit, in non-sauce form… there's some spaghetti, probably for spaghetti tacos… oh and hey, there's Sam's back up ham in case she runs out!" I chuckled as I read the note Sam scribbled on a Post-It and stuck onto the container holding her, and I quote, 'precious baby'.

**PROPERTY OF SAM PUCKETT.**

**YOU TOUCH THE HAM, YOU DIE.**

**SERIOUSLY. I WILL SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU UP.**

I rolled my eyes at her use of cuss words. Suddenly, the cat started wriggling around like crazy. I loosened my grip a bit and she jumped out of my arms, landing neatly onto the shelf, next to the ham. She looked at it and then back at me. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"I don't think that's such a good idea… See that note there, little cat? It says 'property of Sam Puckett'. That means she would kill me if I took even a tiny piece." The cat just blinked up at me. I bit my lip. Those big blue eyes were really hard to say 'no' to. I sighed. "Fine, I'll get you some of Sam's ham. But it's only because I like you a lot. If Sam ever found out, she'd skin me alive and then burn my body in public. So no telling, okay?" I realized how dumb I sounded, talking to a cat that wouldn't talk back. _Oh well, she's the only company I have this weekend. Eh, besides Sam. But I doubt she wants to spend her weekend with a person she considers to be a total nub. Whatever, it's not like that offends me or anything. I don't care what she thinks…_

My internal monologue was interrupted by an impatient mew. The cat was batting at the container of ham with her little paw. I pulled her out of the fridge with one hand and grabbed the ham with another. "C'mon little cat, let's go feed you some ham." I walked back into my apartment and into the kitchen. I set her down on the counter (away from the edge) and opened up the ham.

"Here you go, little cat. Eat up." I held put a slice of ham and she snatched it out of my hands without a pause. She gobbled it up greedily and then stared up at me eagerly. "Another piece?" The cat purred and I took that as a yes. This time I gave her two big pieces, sure she would be full after that. But before I knew it, she had completely demolished them. She licked her mouth and then looked at me again. I raised my eyebrows.

"Woah little cat, I think that's more than your little body can handle. Maybe we should stop with the ham for now." I started putting the cover back onto the container. The little cat glared at me and began hissing and spitting angrily. She shot towards me, ready to take a bite out of my hand. I pulled my hand back hastily, knocking over a glass of juice I had poured earlier. It trickled off the edge of the counter and puddled around the kitten's small paws. She kicked at it, splattering the liquid onto my shirt.

"Aw man, little cat! Look what you made me do. If you wanted another slice, you could've asked politely, you know…" I was about to reach over for a paper towel to clean up the mess, when my apartment door opened. My mom came waltzing in.

"Hello, Freddie-bear!" she sang. I grimaced at the embarrassing nickname she used.

"Uh, hey Mom. What are you doing home? I thought you were working the whole day shift today."

She turned towards me and smiled. "Oh, Nancy's daughter is getting her tonsils removed, so she asked me if I could switch to night sh – Is that a spill?" Her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked at me disapprovingly. "You know my little rhyme. _When things are spilled, Mommy's not thri_ – Fredward Benson! Is that a cat?" she shrieked, noticing my little friend for the first time.

I nodded. "Yes, Mom, I picked her up on the street –"

My mom's face paled. "The street?" she asked, her tone horrified. "Freddie! You have no idea what foreign diseases that _thing _is carrying! Take it out of the house this instant!" She lunged for the kitten and I quickly moved in front of her protectively.

"But Mom! She was being attacked by a dog! I couldn't just leave her there! Look at her, she's so tiny. Someone's got to take care of her!"

My mother tensed and scowled at the cat. "Freddie, I don't know… She could be carrying some strange disease…"

I looked at her pleadingly. "Please let me take care of her, Mom. Please…"

I watched my mom's scowl soften into a smile. "Aw, my little Freddie-bear is being such a caring young man!" she gushed proudly. She pinched me on the cheek. "You're so grown up, taking on responsibilities like this…" She sniffled slightly.

I gently pat her on the back. "C'mon now, Mom. Don't cry over this. I'm just taking care of a new pet…"

She dabbed at the corner of her eye. "Alright Freddie, I'm allowing you to keep this animal. However," her tone became serious, "you are required to give it a thorough anti-bacterial tick bath. It must be properly trained and you must meticulously inspect it for any sign of disease carrying, fleas, and/or anything else that can cause you harm. Understand?"

I let out a breath of relief. She was letting me keep the cat! "I fully understand. Oh, and Mom? The kitten is a she, not an _it_," I corrected.

She nodded curtly. "Very well. I suggest you go about giving _her_ that tick bath now. Go on, I'll clean up this mess. And Fredward? Please remember the ryhme."

"Yes, Mom. _When things are spilled, Mommy's not thrilled._ I know," I mumbled.

She smiled proudly and then pulled an extra-large bottle of cleaning spray out from under the sink. She grabbed a small towel and then shooed me away. "Go now, Freddie. Those cat's germs aren't going to kill themselves, Mister!"

I gave my mom one last grateful smile and picked the kitten up, careful to avoid her orange juice-soaked paws. "Okay little cat, it's bath time!"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, Chapter 4! Did you enjoy it? Leave a review, yeah?<strong>

**Oh, and for those missing Sam's P.O.V. ... don't worry! She'll be back next chapter... taking a bath. Or rather being given a bath. By Freddie. Oh, hilarity and chaos ensured :B Don't miss it!**

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed this story. I love ya'll like wheat bread! LOL.**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dude! I'm sorry! I usually update this story winthin 1 - 2 days, but I've been kinda busy... sorry :P Mk, so yeah here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: **I loved iLove You so much, I cried when my brother told me I couldn't own it...

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"_C'mon little cat, it's bath time!"_

Aw, hell. Freddie Benson was about to give me a bath. Screw his neurotic, psycho mother for telling him to do this! I thrashed wildly in his arms, but he just tightened his grip.

"Calm down, little cat. I might drop you or something!"

_It's cool, you can drop me! Then I'll just run out of your apartment and try to figure out this shit._ I yowled and tried to bite his arm. Freddie tapped me on the nose.

"Ah, ah, ah, little cat… No more biting from you, missy." He sounded like he was talking to a freakin' five year old. He walked us into his room and grabbed a towel from one of his drawers before heading into his bathroom.

"Well, you're pretty tiny, so I think I can just give you a bath in the sink." He turned on the water and set me down underneath its stream. I yowled once the water hit my skin. It was _freezing _cold. I scrambled against the slick surface of the sink, trying to get out of the icy water.

Freddie started panicking. He plucked me out of the sink and put me on top of the fluffy, white towel he laid out on the counter. "Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry! That water must've been freezing!" _No shit, Sherlock._ He fiddled with the knobs on the sink, putting his hand under the stream of water to test the temperature. I sat there shivering my butt off, when I noticed that the bathroom door was still open, giving me the perfect opportunity to escape. He frowned and twiddled with knobs a little more. I crouched down and sprung off the counter, making a mad dash for the open door.

"Wait! Where are you going, little cat?" Freddie yelled after me. _Haha, see you 'round, Freddork! _I raced out of his room, around the corner of the hall, and ran…

Smack dab into an angry Mrs. Benson.

She glared down at me and then at Freddie, who had just emerged from the hallway. "Fredward! That animal left a trail of water all the way from the bathroom to my living room!" I saw Freddie give his mom an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Mom, I was too busy getting her bath ready to notice that she escaped. I'll make sure it won't happen again." He picked me up and hugged my soaked body to his chest. He walked quickly back to the bathroom mumbling, "Man little cat, you sure like making my mom angry."

I purred unhappily, brooding over my failed attempt at escaping. Freddie must've sensed by negativity because he softly petted the top of my head. "What's up little cat? Do you not like bathing or something?" I do like bathing, just not when it's done by a teenage boy who is unaware that it's me he's bathing! I grumbled when we reached the bathroom. But my grumbling soon turned to soft purrs as the warm water touched me. The soothing warmth put me in a state of peace, something very rare in my hell-hole of a life. I closed my eyes and purred contentedly. I heard Freddie chuckle.

"Wow, I think I like you more when you all calm and happy like this." My stomach bubbled at the words _I think I like you_. _Augh! Quit it tummy! Benson shouldn't make you feel anything except the need to throw up!_ I tensed when I felt his hand come on contact with my back.

"Hey, relax little cat… I'm just going to clean you up a bit, okay?" His hand rubbed against my back and I instantly relaxed at the gentle motion. _Eh, what the hell. Might as well enjoy a bit of pampering_. As Freddie cleaned me up, he tried making small talk.

"You know, for such a little kitten, you sure can cause a whole lot of trouble. Biting Spencer's face… destroying the Shays' refrigerator door… almost taking a chunk out of my hand when I took the ham away from you…"

I drowned out the sound of his voice until it was a dull lull in the back of my head. Hey, I was aware of all the stuff I did; he didn't have to remind me of my fine moments in life. But my ears perked up at the sound of my name.

"You're a lot like my friend, Sam. I've mentioned her to you. She's the one who tried biting me when I fed her my mom's cucumber cups. She's really small like you, barely measures up to my chest, even when she's standing up as straight as she can." He chuckled. "But she can still kick my ass, despite her 5' 2" figure." _Damn right, I can._ I listened carefully as he continued his little speech. "Her eyes are blue, just like yours. Her hair matches the color of your fur, too. It's all golden-y and shiny. It smells like strawberries. She's really pretty. Beautiful, actually." I glanced up at him and saw a small smile on his face.

"She has a huge passion ham, which I learned you have, too. She's also really brave. She's not afraid to beat up people who are bigger than her. Just like you with that Rottweiler. When you messed up the Shays' fridge, it reminded me of the time she did the same thing to their old fridge when they padlocked it to keep her out of it. She could pick the lock, of course, but she ruined the door for good measure. Whenever she does something crazy like that, her eyes light up with this… this... fire, yeah a fire that makes her seem so alive." At this point, he wasn't even cleaning me up anymore; he was just staring into space with a goofy grin on his face.

I was surprised by all these words that were coming out of his mouth. They were all about _me_. And it wasn't the usual 'Sam's a demon', 'Sam's a jerk' or anything like that. I pretty much heard 'Sam has pretty hair, 'Sam's beautiful'. I tried squashing out the fluttery feeling building up in my stomach. _God dang it, Benson!_ _Look at how you're words are making me feel…_

"Did you know we were each other's first kisses? We both agreed to never speak of it again, but I'm here telling you this, little cat: Even though that kiss happened over two years ago, it's still on my mind constantly."

A sudden wave of guilt washed over me. I felt like I was an intruder shuffling through his private thoughts. Usually, I would be jotting down notes as a future use of blackmail, but these thoughts were different. They were about me. The things he said, they were so… sweet. I felt like slapping myself across the face. Here I was, sitting in Freddie's sink in the form of a little cat, listening to him talk about things he saw in me. And the way he said it; he was so sure, so honest about it, not ashamed or embarrassed (save for one blush). It made me feel so… loved.

_Ack! Sam, this is Freddie Benson you're talking about; Sir Nubbington, Queen of the Dorks, High King Dork, he shouldn't be making you feel this way!_

"Little cat, I can't believe I'm saying this but… I honestly think that I – I think I lo –"

I cut him off with a high-pitched howl. I couldn't hear that word. No, not yet. He was jolted out of his trance and looked down at me apologetically. "Shoot, I nearly forgot about you! I must've been rambling… Sorry, little cat." He took me out of the sink and started drying me off with the towel. He rubbed the towel briskly over my fur, making sure to dry me off completely. Then, he suddenly stopped, as if he had just realized something.

"I still haven't given you a name! Gods, I can't go around calling you 'little cat' all the time, even if that is what you are." He crouched down so he was at eye-level with me. He tapped a finger against his chin. "So, what do you want to be called? How 'bout Fluffy?"

I hissed. No way was I going to be called something that vile and girly.

"No? Okay what about… Goldie?"

I buried my face in my paws. What was with Benson and all these cliché pet names?

"Not Goldie, then. Maybe a more human name… um, Gwen?"

I made a face. I had an overweight cousin named Gwen. She was, like, 300 pounds. And in jail. A boyfriend, now ex, asked her to join a gym with him. She overreacted and sent him to the hospital with two broken legs, a concussion, a cracked rib, and short term memory loss. She had pushed him down the stairs. And then sat on him.

"So that's a no to Gwen. Hm…" He scrunched his mouth to the right and knit his eyebrows together. Then he smiled broadly and snapped his fingers. "Aha! I know exactly what do call you!"

He picked me up and twirled me around. "Since you're so much like Sam, I'm going to call you Sammy, after her."

Freddie brought me close and kissed me on the forehead. And as hard as I tried to fight that fluttery feeling in my belly, I just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, well that's chapter five! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**So, my thoughts on iLove You: First note, was anyone else bawling by the end? 'Cause I was. Second note, I LOVED IT. Sure Sam and Freddie "broke up" or whatever, but Freddie saying 'I love you' and Sam saying it back just left that "Seddie door" open for continuation. I feel that this can give them a chance to let their relationship grow as friends as well as a couple. So I can't wait to see how their relationship will be in the next few episodes. 'Cause I mean, they can't just totally ignore the fact that they dated and they can't be totally awkward, because they're at a stage where they both love each other :3 Gods, I'm rambling... I gotta stop.**

**Kay, thanks for reading this story (and if you read this Author's Note, I thank you greatly for that)! Oh and some suckish news: I'm going to be in the hospital for the next week, and I'm not going to be able to update... those nurses watch me like a hawk. But don't worry, when I get out, I'll make up for all the lost time!**

**FINALLY, I've said what I needed to say. I hope you're not too annoyed by the length of this note to leave a review! :B Thank you!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray! Early release from the hospital! So I just had some surgery done, so if this chapter's crap, my most sincere apologies. BTW, if anyone has any suggestions on how they want this story to end, PM me or something and I'll give you credit for it. I mean, I got a few ideas, but they're scrambled all over the place at the time being. So yeah, if you could do that... MAJOR THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: **Dude, I wished I owned iCarly. Meep.

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Freddie cleaned up the bathroom and then carried back onto his bed. _He didn't kiss you! He kissed the cat-you!_ I buried my face into his pillow. It smelled like him; a combination of cinnamon and mint. I purred happily. _Augh, Puckett, you're turning into a total girl! _I heard Freddie chuckle.

"Looks like you enjoy my pillow, Sammy." I raised my head to hiss at him and stopped short. Freddie stood there, smirking at me, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He held his damp t-shirt in his hands and wrung it out. I gaped at the lean cut of muscles that was Fredward Benson. He had defined biceps and a nice, _very nice_, six pack. I swear I almost drowned in a puddle of my own drool. He tossed the t-shirt into the clothes hamper. "Yep, I got a little wet when I was giving you a bath. You don't mind if I change, do you?" He laughed to himself and then proceeded to disrobe. I watched in half horror and half delight as he slipped off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but a pair of red and blue plaid boxers.

Suddenly, I felt like a dirty old pedo, watching the kid strip in front of my eyes. Thank the Lord he kept his boxers on and just slipped on a pair of grey sweats. I buried my head shamefully into my paws. _Oh dear gods, I'm like a dirty old guy! _I felt the bed shift and knew Freddie had crawled in next to me. He pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into his chest.

"You know, Sammy, I've never told anyone what I just told you earlier. Not even Carly, and she's my best friend." I mewed softly. Here we go again, treading into uncharted waters. Freddie picked me up and placed me on his chest. "I know I should tell her, but she's Sam Puckett. She'll kick my ass. But maybe, just maybe, I'll tell her tomorrow."

I dug my face deeper into his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone through the window and I lazily blinked my eyes open. I woke with a start. I wasn't in Freddie's room. No, I was in <em>my <em>room. I looked around. Purple wall paper, mess of clothes scattered along the ground, Fatcake wrappers all over the place… yep, I was definitely in my room. I looked down at my body and nearly peed in happiness. Gone were the golden fur and fluffy little paws. I was human again! It was regular old Samantha Puckett in her old tank and plaid boxer shorts. _Holy Jesus, that was one hell of a dream_. I rubbed my eyes. It was a dream. Just a dream. I cranked the radio up and started dancing around, trying to shake off the crazy dream I just had. Impossible. There was no way I could've turned into a cat. And there was no way Freddie Benson could've _liked _me.

No way in hell… I plopped back down onto my bed and tried to ignore the nagging sadness I felt at those words. _C'mon Sam, be glad it was just a dream!_ I slapped a hand over my eyes and groaned. _But it was such a good dream…_ A deep voice penetrated my silent thoughts.

"Hey there, Puckett."

Instinctively I threw a pillow at the door, aiming to hurt whoever wanted to sneak up on me. The pillow hit Freddie in the stomach with a thud. He fell to the ground, clutching his middle. "Jesus, Sam, what do you keep in your pillow case? A textbook?"

I strolled over to him and pulled a Physics textbook from my pillow. I smirked and waved it in his groaning face. "Actually, that's exactly what's in there." He swatted my hand away and heaved himself onto my unmade bed.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said, shaking his head. My smirk widened and I put my pillow back onto the bed. I slouched into the spot next to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"So, whatcha doin' here, Fredbag?" I asked, filling the awkward silence that engulfed us. He relaxed and leaned back onto my sheets, locking is hands behind his head.

"Well, I've seemed to have lost something I recently acquired and I was wondering if you've seen it." He looked at me and I tilted my head towards him curiously.

"And what might that be, my dear Fredward?" _My dear Fredward? Where the hell did that come from? _I watched Freddie try to bite back a smile.

"Well my darling Samantha," he played along with my mock fancy tone, "I seemed to have misplaced a cat."

I froze. "A c-cat?"

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, a little kitten, to be exact."

_Impossible. It was just a dream. _"Was it a little gold cat? Tiny, with huge blue eyes?"

A hopeful expression crept onto his face. "Yeah! That's exactly what she looked like."

I bit my lip. "Uh, sorry, haven't seen her."

His face dropped and my heart almost broke at his fallen expression. "Oh, well, then I guess that's all I needed to ask you."

_Damn, didn't he tell cat-me that he was going to spill his feelings for me today? _I mentally slapped myself. _Stop sounding so hopeful!_ I put on my 'whatever' face. "Oh, uh, mkay, whatever Benson. See ya." I stood up and moved to usher him out of my room.

He was halfway out the door before he stopped short. "Wait, Sam… hold on." He turned to face me.

"What?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smirked up at me. "For the record, you look pretty hot in a tank and boxers."

I stood there, shocked and blushing as he raced out of my room and down the stairs. As soon as I heard the door shut, I jumped onto my bed and let out a fan girl scream. _It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream! _I recovered from my ridiculously out of character episode and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, so it wasn't a dream." I sighed happily. Frothy came up to me and curled up in a ball on my belly. I petted him softly and found myself with a little problem.

Freddie lost his little kitten. I was the aforementioned lost kitten. Now I'm back to being Sam Puckett. Freddie's kitten friend is now long gone.

What am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review! Your opinions make me happy! :3<strong>

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crapoli! 50 plus views! You guys are freakin' awesome! Thank y'alls so much! ^.^ Mk, so here's chapter 7 for ya!**

**Disclaimer: **If only, if only...

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow <strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The vibration of Frothy's purr rumbled against my chest. I toyed with his scruffy messed up ear. "Oh Frothers, what do I do? I mean I can't just go up to the guy and be all like," I deepened my voice an octave, "Hey dude, you know that cat you were taking care of? Yeah, the cute gold one? Mhm, that was me. Yes, it's true Fredward, I turned into a cat and let you bathe me and baby me and make me feel special. And you know how you told that cat all about your tingly lovey-dovey feelings towards me? Well, I heard it all. And guess what? Right back at cha, dork!"

I smothered myself with my pillow and let out a frustrated yell. "Goddamnit motherfu –"

"Sammy? Did you take my 'special vitamins' I specifically told you not to touch?" I jumped as my mom's voice floated into my room. She stuck her head through the door. "Sam, I told you not to touch those! You know what happens when I take them… I start talking to myself, like your Aunt Jessica before they carted her off to that mental institution. That crazy train was a psycho bi –"

I interrupted her before she could go into further detail about her deranged cousin. "Mom! I didn't take any of your 'special vitamins'. Jesus."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Whatever you say kid… So were you just chattin' it up with your rabid animal, then?"

I nodded impatiently, wanting nothing more than for her to go away. "Yes mom, it's perfectly normal for a teenage girl to have a conversation with her cat. So just… go away, okay?"

My mom held her hands up defensively. "Fine then, child. Sorry I got up in your grill or whatever kids say these days…" She crept out of the room and I threw my pillow against the door, slamming it shut.

I yelled and punched my abandoned Physics textbook. "God dang it! Ugh, I wish I could just turn back into a cat! It was so much easier than being me!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt an eerily familiar chilly gust of wind. I glanced at the window, it was closed shut. "What the fu –" Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness washed over me and I blacked out thinking, _Here we go again_.

* * *

><p>I woke up, feeling the smooth texture of my hardwood floor underneath my body. I glanced at my body. Sammy-cat is back again. Damn.<p>

I scampered across the busy street and slipped into Bushwell Plaza just as an Asian man walked through the door. Lewbert's desk was empty, so I paced back and forth the lobby, without interruption. _Okay, I'm in Bushwell, but now I need to get up to the eighth floor. _No effing way I was taking the stairs. _What to do, what to do? _

The lobby door opened and two familiar people walked inside the building; a teenage girl and a twenty-something year old guy.

The girl rolled her eyes at the man. "Spencer! Don't drag my suitcase! You'll ruin the bottom. It's designer!"

I mewed excitedly. It was Spencer and Carly! They were back from Yakima a day early! I bounded up to the siblings and batted at Carly's silver boots. She looked down at me and smiled. She slapped Spencer on the arm happily. "Aw, Spencer, lookie! It's Freddie's little cat friend!" She scooped me up in her arms and I rubbed my face against her shoulder. _Yay! My best friend's back! All my problems are going to be solved!_

She and Spencer walked into the elevator; Carly carrying me, Spencer lugging around two suitcases. I purred thankfully as the sibling duo cooed over me. They stepped out of the elevator and got to the front of their apartment, just as a certain nerd walked out of his own. His eyes widened at the sight of me in Carly's arms.

"Carly! You found Sammy! Oh God, I've been looking everywhere for her!" He smiled and pulled me out of her hold. I watched Carly and Spencer exchange amused glances.

"Sammy?"

Freddie looked at the Shays, a small blush appearing on his face. "Uh, well… yes. Her name's Sammy." Spencer gave Carly a smug smile.

_Augh! What are you crazy Shays all smiley about?_

Carly shooed Spencer into the apartment with their luggage, leaving her alone with just me and Freddie. She closed her apartment door and then crossed her arms, leaning against the doorway. "So, her name's Sammy? Did ya name her after anyone in particular?"

I heard Freddie cough self-consciously. "Uh, she just sort of, like, reminded me of Sam, so, you know, I just named her after her."

Carly smirked knowingly. "Reminded you of Sam, huh?" She batted her eyelashes innocently. "So, what things reminded you of Sam?"

Freddie shifted me to his other arm and started playing with the fur on the top of my head. "Uh, she has golden hair and blue eyes like Sam. She… she likes ham. She tried biting me after I tried feeding her my mom's food. You know like that time –"

Carly interrupted him. "The time you tried feeding Sam those cucumber cups. Yes, I remember."

Freddie nodded. "Mhm. And well…" Carly gestured for Freddie to continue. "Well, she's all… uh… cute… like Sam."

I swear if I was human at that moment, my face would be on fire. I looked up at Freddie's face. He had a goofy smile on his face and his cheeks were bright red. _Uh, what an honest little dork of a boy!_

Carly shrieked. "Ohmigod, you _like _Sam!" She plucked me out of Freddie's arms and spun me around in a circle, chanting, "He likes Sam! He likes Sam! HE. LIKES. SA-AM!" We waltzed down the hall like fancy ballroom dancers. I mentally rolled my eyes at my best friend's silliness.

I heard Freddie running after us. "Carly! Where are you going?"

She stopped twirling and put the hand that wasn't holding me on her hip. "We're going to Sam's house, duh, Freddie. It's time for you to profess your undying love for her!" I started feeling panicky. _Wait! No, you can't! I'm not there!_ I struggled out of Carly's grip, and found myself falling to the floor. I yowled and braced myself for the cold, hard impact. But before I hit the floor, Freddie's familiar arm nabbed me around the middle. He straightened up and scowled at Carly.

"Geez Carly, you almost killed my little Sammy!" _My little Sammy? _I felt a flutter in my stomach at those words.

Carly held a hand to her heart. "Aw, _your _little Sammy? Freddie, that's so cu-ute!" she sang.

He shoved Carly on the shoulder playfully. "Oh, shut up, Carly."

She giggled and then tugged on his wrist. "C'mon Freddie-o, let's go to Sam's."

I felt Freddie tense up. "No, wait, Carly, I can't just waltz into her house and be all like, Hey Sam! You know how you're constantly causing me physical and emotional pain and it's your life's goal to diminish my self-esteem to negative digits? Well, that doesn't matter to me 'cause I think I love you!" _Oh my dear Lord, I do believe I just died. _

Carly slapped a hand over her mouth to cover her thrilled giggles. "D'aw, you love her!" she squealed, drawing out the 'o' in love. "And she loves you back!" _What? Do I really?_

Freddie took the words out of my mouth. "What? Does she really?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Hello, Freddie! Do you think I don't notice the little glances you two share? Or how much time you two actually spend together, _alone_? And you guys don't fight half as much as you used to! Sometimes, she's actually _nice _to you." _Oh, wow, Carly's more observant than I thought._ She tugged on his wrist again. "Come along now, Freddie, time to get your girl."

I craned my neck and saw Freddie's face set into a determined expression. "You know, you're right. It's time I told her." He flashed me a bright smile. "C'mon Sammy, I'm going to go get a girlfriend." I batted at his face in protest. _No, you guys can't go to my house! I-I'm, uh, indisposed at the moment!_

I heard Carly's bubbly giggle. "Looks like your little Sammy is jealous of your Sam, Freddie." Freddie hugged me to his chest and then kissed me on the top of the head.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll still love you bunches." _No, I'm not freakin' jealous! How can I be jealous of myself? Oh, this doesn't make sense! _

Carly and Freddie started walking down to the parking structure. Carly jiggled her car keys. "I'm driving!" They stopped in front of Carly's car and I scratched and clawed at Freddie's arm, trying to get them from driving away to my house.

Freddie held me out in front of him and looked at me concernedly. "What's the matter, Sammy?"

_You can't go to my house and profess your love to me, Freddork! Hello! I'm right here!_ All that came out were hisses, mews, and meows. _Augh, goddamnit! This is so frustrating! _His brown eyes locked with mine. _If I were human right now, this would be so much easier! Damn!_

Suddenly there was that gust of cold wind. I blacked out for a second and when I woke up, I found myself on the ground, looking up at Carly and Freddie's startled faces. I blinked and took in my surroundings. I was in Bushwell parking structure, on the ground, in human form. And I was butt naked. Oh shitnips.

* * *

><p><strong>Naked girl in the parking structure! Ah!<strong>

**Oh nuuuts, what's gonna happen next? Oh-ho! Drop me a review and I'll tell you! :D**

**Thanks, loves!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay for speedy updates! :D So now I'm up to 60 plus reviews, and I wanted to show my appreciation by presenting you guys with a new chapter! Hope you liiike!**

**Disclaimer: **You know, I'm running out of clever things to say in my disclaimers. Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I stared up at my best friends in horror and did my best to cover up my lady parts. Freddie recovered first and, being the gentleman he was, pointedly averted his eyes away from my exposed body. Carly just stared at me with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. I broke the silence. "Uh, as fascinating as this may seem, might I remind you, I am lying here butt naked and I'd really appreciate it if someone gave me something to cover my exposed lady bits!" Carly scrambled to unlock her pastel yellow Bug. She tossed me a pair of red pajama shorts. "Uh…" I gestured towards my top half.

"T-that's all I have. S-sorry," she mumbled. I caught Freddie staring at me. He blushed and then pulled off his blue hoodie, passing it to me without looking at me. I slipped it on and relaxed. _Phew, finally my lady bits are back in hiding._ I bit my lip and started to address my bigger problem.

I stood and rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. "So…" I cleared my throat. "Um, can we talk about this, uh, in your car or something?" Carly nodded wordlessly and we climbed into her Bug; her in the driver's seat, me and Freddie in the back. I folded my legs underneath me and flicked my bangs back. I took a deep breath. "As you can see… I, uh, can turn into a cat," I said lamely. My eyes flickered towards Freddie, who had suddenly become fascinated by the buttons on his shirt. I pressed on. "I don't know how it happened. I just… okay, it all started on Friday…" I told them all about how I tried to get to Carly's at first, but was stopped when Freddie decided to adopt me. I trailed off when I got to the part about bath time.

"What happened at bath time?" Carly asked, speaking for the first time in the past fifteen minutes. Freddie and I both blushed.

I toyed with a stray curl. "Uh, Freddie said some… _things_."

Carly's eyes shifted between Freddie and I. "What kind of _things _did Freddie say, exactly?" she questioned slowly.

"Well…" I glanced at Freddie, who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. I chewed on my lip. It wasn't my place to repeat those things. I tapped my finger against my knee.

Freddie locked eyes with me. "I said that Sam had pretty hair and nice eyes." He cleared his throat when his voice cracked a little. My eyes widened. "I said that she had this amazing fire in her eyes whenever she did something crazy." I heard Carly gasp, but didn't look away. He inched towards me and kept talking. "I said she was really brave." He smiled softly. "I said that I never stopped thinking about our first kiss." I'm pretty sure I heard Carly sniffle at this point of Freddie's little speech. His face was mere inches away from mine. He smirked. "And I'm pretty positive I said that I loved her." He pressed his lips to mine, and I instantly melted into him.

Okay, Carly was freakin' bawling her eyeballs out now. I pulled away from his kiss to glare at her. "What is so sad, Shay?"

She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater. "It's not sad! It's cute! It's like you two just crawled out of one of those cliché-d, fantasy rom-com novels I like to read! You guys are kissing, Freddie's not freaking out, I'm being the awkward third wheel! Oh, it's just like a book."

I turned to look at Freddie. He raised his eyebrows at my intense gaze. "What's wrong, Sam?"

I poked him on the cheek. "Why aren't you freaking out, Benson? This is way out of the norm, even for our crazy lives."

Freddie grinned. "Well, I sort of knew."

"Knew what?"

"That my little Sammy was, well, you."

My eyebrows shot up and I saw Carly's do the same. "Wha- but… how?"

He smirked. "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gods, I hate it when people do cliff-hangers, yet here I am giving you guys one! Wanna know how Freddie knew? Then review! [insert evil cackle].<strong>

**Okay seriously though, review please. And maybe, just maybe, I'll update again later on in the afternoon. Tee-hee ^_^**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, since y'all were eager for an update... here it is! I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I wanted to come up with a real clever, smart ass disclaimer, but I couldn't. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"_Well…"_

I pulled away from Freddie and socked him in the arm. "How the fuck did you know? That's impossible!" I grabbed him by the collar. "You better tell me how you knew, Freddison!" I shook him back and forth.

Carly tried prying my hands away from him. "Sam! We do not hurt people in order to get information out of them!" I slapped away her hands and pushed Freddie onto his back. He let out an 'oof' as I sat on his stomach. I thumped a fist against his chest.

"Tell me how you knew, Benson."

He looked at me and smirked. "Fine, but can I just say this…" He tugged on one of the strings on my borrowed hoodie. "You're kinda hot when you go all total domination on me."

I slapped him across the face as Carly shouted, "Freddie! This is not the time for out-of-character Mr. Suave pick-up lines!"

He held a hand up to his red cheek and pouted. "Sorry, gosh. There's a girl on top of me, hormonal teenage boy talking here!"

I rolled my eyes and slid off his stomach, pulling him up into a sitting position. "Well get your hormones under control, boy. We're being serious." I shot him a death glare.

"Okay, sorry. Um, where do I start?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe the beginning?" I laughed. She seemed so eager to get the whole story out of him.

He took a deep breath. "Okay so, Saturday morning I called you, Sam, to see if you wanted to get smoothies or something with me since Carly was leaving and it was just the two of us. You didn't answer your phone, so I went to your house to check on you."

"Aw, you were worried about her!" Carly interjected. I gave her a warning look. "Sorry, please continue Freddie."

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I went to your house and your mom answered the door." He caught my grimace. "Uh, yeah she was all pissed and hung-over and she obviously wasn't happy to see me. I asked her if you were home and she said when she went to go check on you, all she found was a little cat, which she announced that she kicked out of her house. I left your house to go looking for you. And trust me, I looked everywhere; the park, the ice cream shop, that alley you go to when you're in a spray paint-y mood… but you weren't there. Finally, I went to the Groovy Smoothie and bought you a Strawberry Splat, hoping you were at Carly's or something. But then, some jerk knocked my smoothie down and T-Bo kicked me out for making a mess of his place. So I left, as a nervous wreck because I didn't have anything to give you."

"So it was you who spilled that smoothie! Well, I found it, just to let you know, Fredderly," I interrupted, remembering how delicious that smoothie had been.

Freddie smiled. "Awesome! You got it anyways." I nodded and then gestured for him to continue his story. "Anyways, yeah so I walked back to Bushwell, trying to think of where you could be, then I found you, except you know, I didn't know it was you yet." He paused. "Okay then, when you were taking a nap in my room, I called you, like, ten times, but of course, you never answered. When I went back into my room and saw the cat-you staring at your picture, I couldn't help but think how much you reminded me of the human you. I even thought, 'Hey, if Sam was ever turned into a cat, that's exactly what she'd look like.' Then you almost died again, so those thoughts left my mind."

"Only you would think something nerdy like that, dork." Carly shushed me and flapped her hands at Freddie as if she were saying, 'finish your story!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh shut up, Sam. Kay, so the more I took care of the cat-you, the more I noticed how much she had in common with human-you. She, uh, you tried biting me, you hated my mom's cooking, you loved ham, you hated when Carly and Spencer got all up in your face… yeah. It was like the cat was your mini-clone. And yeah, it's like something just… clicked."

I looked at him skeptically. "Clicked?"

He nodded. "Yeah, like at that moment all the pieces fit together. You going missing, me finding a furry clone of you… I don't know I just… knew."

I crinkled my nose. "Why weren't you freaked out or anything?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because deep inside, I knew that, like, your inner animal or whatever was a cat, so it wouldn't be surprising if you turned into one."

I flicked him on the forehead. "My 'inner animal', Benson? What is this? One of those nerdy, badly-dubbed kung fu movies you love?"

He rubbed his forehead. "What? It's not like there was any other explanation!"

I snorted. "Really? No other explanation? It could've all just been a coincidence that the cat was just like me! I could've been kidnapped by foreigners, while you thought I was just taking host in a cute little cat's body!"

Freddie grabbed me by the shoulders. "Jesus, Sam! Fine! Wanna know how I really found out?"

"Yes, for Christ's sake, just tell me!"

"Uh, when you fell asleep in my bed after I gave the cat-you a bath…"

"What happened?" I growled.

He gulped. "You kind of, um, turned into a human for a few minutes."

Realization of what he said hit me like a ton of bricks. "You mean I was in your bed _naked_?"

Freddie raised his arms protectively. "It was only for a few minutes! I swear I didn't see anything, really! As soon as you turned human, I covered you with a blanket and went to sleep on the couch!"

I pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Are you sure you didn't see any of Mama's goods?"

He blushed a fire-truck red. "No! I saw nothing! Promise!"

I scooted to the far end of the back seat. "You swear, Benson?"

Freddie made a cross over his heart and I rolled my eyes at the dorky gesture. "I solemnly swear I did not see anything!"

"Fine. Then explain to me how I ended up in my own bed this morning."

He sighed, probably relieved that I didn't rip his balls off or something. "Okay, at like six thirty in the morning I went to go check on you, you know, to make sure I wasn't going crazy, and you were a cat again. So I carried you back home and snuck in through your back door and tucked you in to your own bed. And then…" He started blushing again.

I scowled. "Let me guess, I turned human again. You stared at my lady parts for a bit. Put some clothes on me, snuck out of my house, waited for my mom to leave, then snuck back in to talk about the cat chiz with me to make sure you weren't going insane."

He started playing with the buttons on his shirt again. "Uh, yes to everything except for the part where I stare at your, ahem, lady parts."

I snorted. "Face it, Benson. You were captivated by my naked beauty; of course you stared at my exposed lady parts."

One of the buttons popped off. "Sam! I- I didn't s-stare at your – your _lady parts_! Geez."

I smirked and then grabbed him by the collar. "Good. 'Cause then I would've had to kill you."

We stared at each other for a while until I heard Carly clear her throat. Freddie and I jumped apart, startled by her sudden noise; it was like we forgot we were in her car. "Um…" she glanced at us warily, "are you guys gonna, like, make out now or something? Because if you are, I'd prefer you didn't do it with me in the car."

I looked at her with a serious expression. "Then get out of the car, Carly."

She made a high-pitched noise and then clapped her hands together. "Aw, just like a rom-com! Get in a fight and then make out in the back of a car. Squee! Can I watch?"

Freddie and I exchanged glances and then stared at Carly, worried about our best friend's mental stability. She blushed, realizing what she had just said. "Okay, ew. That was weird. Oh god, I'm making it awkward, huh? Christ, I'm sorry… ruining your romantic moment. I –"

Freddie held up a hand. "Carly, get out of the car in 5, 4, 3, 2…" The brunette girl jumped out of the car like we had stuck a match under her ass.

I smirked and grabbed the boy's collar again. "One." I smashed my lips onto his. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"Sam, you don't say the one."

I groaned. "Jesus, Fredwad, can't you just let our cliché romantic kiss-turned-make-out-session happen already?"

"Hey, I'm sorry! You just don't say the –"

"All this crazy cat-shit happens and you're ranting about me saying the 'one'? God, let's just make out already!"

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Um, cheyeah. I hope you liked it! Leave a review, and then I'll figure out how to wrap all this chiz up, okay?<strong>

**BTW, you guys are just too awesome. Over 85 views? I. LOVE. YOU. ALL. Hugs for everyone! :D**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff, I sort of just typed what I thought. Might've been a little scrambled. My apologies ._.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm baaack! Dude, NINETY-FREAKIN'-THREE reviews? I heart you guys with every fiber of my being! Will I get up to ONE HUNDRED? *Fingers crossed* Anyways, thanks so so much to everyone who read iMeow and left me wonderful reviews. YAY for you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: ***Clicking my heels together* I do own iCarly... I do own iCarly... *someone taps me on the shoulder* _Dude, not even magic ruby slippers can get you iCarly. _*sob* Oh boo ._.

* * *

><p><strong>iMeow<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I was sprawled out on the couch in Freddie's living room with my head in his lap and my legs hanging over the back rest. I reached up to poke Freddie on the cheek.

"Feed me popcorn, dork."

It had been at least a month since the whole cat-fiasco, and I haven't turned into a cat since that weekend. Things were pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get now that I was dating the nub. He formally asked me to be his girlfriend after we made out in the back of Carly's Bug for what seemed like hours. Being the awesome girlfriend that I am, I remembered the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>I pulled back from Freddie's grip and laughed when I heard him groan. "Dude, we've been making out in Carly's car for nearly an hour and a half. Mama's gotta stretch her legs."<em>

_Freddie huffed and attempted to straighten out his clothes. "Oh, alright." He sounded like I had just told him Christmas had been canceled. _

_I stepped out of the car and stretched my arms towards the roof of the parking structure. "Oh lighten up, sunshine. We're still young, we've got plenty of time to make out and do all that couple-y chiz."_

_He grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I was pressed up against him. "Does us doing 'couple-y chiz' imply that you and I are a couple now?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Gee I don't know, Fredward. What do you think?"_

_He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I think we are."_

_I stepped out of his hug and then waved my hand, looking at him expectantly. "Well, _go_."_

_He looked around unsurely. "Uh, go where?"_

_I smacked myself on the forehead. "Go and ask me properly, you nub!"_

_He smiled brightly. "Oh, right! Uh…" To my utter embarrassment, he got down on one knee and then flashed me a grin. "Sam Puckett? Will you be m –"_

_I made a stopping motion with my hand. "No."_

_He looked up at me, his expression confused and slightly hurt. "Wait, no?"_

_I scratched the back of my neck impatiently. "No! Not no to that – no to – uh… Oh, just stand up! Jesus, you looked like you were going to ask me to marry you!" I pulled him into the standing position by the sleeve of his shirt._

_He let out a sigh of relief and then smiled. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Okay anyways," he dorkish-ly kissed the back of my hand, "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Just as I opened my mouth to answer, a familiar chilly wind passed through my body. I rolled my eyes and braced myself. I held up a finger. "Give me a sec, will ya?" I said, right before I blacked out._

_I opened my eyes to the sight of Freddie sitting cross-legged on the ground of the parking structure, staring at me intently. I hissed and batted a furry paw at his knee. His face lit up with glee and he bundled me up in his arms. _

"_Man, this is so cool! My girlfriend can turn into a cat!" Oh gods, my boyfriend's such a geek. He got up and moved to sit on the hood of Carly's car. He placed me in his lap and smirked down at me._

"_Hey, do want me to take you to Carly's before you turn back human, or is it cool with you if I see you naked again?" The boy got awfully bold when I was in my little cat body. I sent him a look that clearly said 'Look at my lady parts and die'. Then, I sunk my claws into his right forearm. He cried out in pain and pushed me off his lap, sending me gracefully tumbling to the ground. I purred in satisfaction as he rubbed where I had impaled him with my wicked sharp kitty claws._

_I sat there as he grumbled, thinking of ways I could kill him once I turned back into a human._

_Hot-wire a car and run him over, knock him out with the tail pipe that "accidentally" breaks off of Carly's car, strangle him with my bare hands…_

* * *

><p>"Sam! Sam! Sammy!"<p>

Freddie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He was waving a piece of popcorn in front of my face. I grabbed it and popped it into my mouth. "What?" I asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Well, I've been trying to feed you popcorn for the past five minutes, but you were just staring into space."

I reached over and stuffed a handful of popcorn into my mouth. "If shou musht mo, I wash finkin' mout th day shou ashed mph ou."

He tapped me on the forehead. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

I rolled my eyes and swallowed hard. "Sorry mom." I swiped a hand over my mouth. "I said: If you must know, I was thinking 'bout the day you asked me out."

His expression softened. "Aw, Sammy, you look back on the great moments in our relationship, too?"

I smirked and looked up at him. "Actually, I was reminiscing about the ways I planned on killing you for wanting to see me naked again," I deadpanned.

His faced paled for a second before turning bright red. "I-It was a joke, Sam! Gosh, get over it."

I swung my legs off the backrest and sat up. "How can I get over it, Benson? I live every day paranoid that my boyfriend is thinking dirty things about my body in his brain!"

He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm your boyfriend, Sam! It's expected!"

I got up, straddled his lap, and slammed my fists onto his chest. "I always knew you were a secret perv, Freddifer." I looked into his eyes and smirked.

His closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. "Are we going to make out now?" he asked hopefully.

I snorted and plopped back down into my own seat. "No, because I know you're probably thinking about me naked."

He huffed and poked me on the shoulder. "C'mon Sam! You've seen me in my underwear, does that not count?"

I gasped and smacked him on the back of his head. "You think this about _me_ wanting to see _you_ naked? Oh my god, you're a bigger perv than I thought!"

"Wh-what? No! It's – I – ugh! You're so irksome!"

Ha, I really get a kick out of trying to annoy my boyfriend. I smirked and then snuggled into his chest. "But you love me," I sang.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He didn't wrap his arms around me like he usually would. I feigned a hurt expression and scooted to the far end of the couch.

"Fine then, Freddie. Be like that." I crossed my arms and stared blankly at the rerun of Celebrities Underwater that was playing on the TV. There was silence, but I knew he would crack in 5, 4, 3, 2…

"Jesus! I'm sorry, Sam! I really am!" He stood in front of me and then rested a hand on the backrest on opposite sides of my head. I tried avoiding his gaze. "C'mon, little Sammy, I'm sorry." He stuck out his bottom lip a little.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed him by the collar, and planted a kiss right onto his mouth. I pulled away. "Christ, you're just too easy to upset, Benson. Like a little princess."

He kissed me again. "I was thinking more along the lines that you were the princess and I was the dashing Prince Charming."

I pinched him and left a red mark. "Whatever you say, Princess Frederella."

He rubbed his cheek. "Ouch, looks like kitty got claws."

I smirked and then kissed the mark I left.

"Yes. I most certainly do."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I fink that's the end. Boo. <strong>

**Dude, this was a really fun story to write! I enjoyed every moment I spent slaving over a hot laptop, trying to give you an entertaining story (x Should I invest in expanding? A sequel perhaps? I dunno, you tell me! Drop a review for me, mkay?**

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


End file.
